Time Can Be Rewritten
by xWishingDust
Summary: After Quinn said goodbye and revealed her secret, Rachel wanted nothing more than to go with her - to where Quinn promised: all of time and space. However, Quinn remembered what happened to her last companion and changes her mind, leaving Rachel behind. Will she come to her senses and return to the woman she loves? - FABERRY! - ONE SHOT. Glee/DW. Rated "T" because I'm paranoid.


**Title:** "Time Can Be Rewritten"  
**Rating:** "T" because I'm paranoid.  
**Show:** Glee + Doctor Who.  
**Couple:** Faberry! (Quinn+Rachel).  
**Summary:** "_After Quinn said goodbye and revealed her secret, Rachel wanted nothing more than to go with her - to where Quinn promised: all of time and space. However, Quinn remembered what happened to her last companion and changes her mind, leaving Rachel behind. Will she come to her senses and return to the woman she loves?"_

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story, nor do I own Glee or Doctor Who. This is just a random idea I had this morning.**

**ONE SHOT!**

* * *

The welcoming and inspiring lights of New York City lit up Rachel's spirit and brought her to life. She loved to see the names of stars up in lights and dream that her name would be up there in a few years. _"Rachel Barbra Berry stars in... EVERYTHING". _She came to the big city to pursue her dreams of becoming a broadway star and met a girl. A girl that changed everything. Up until her departure from her old hometown of Lima, Rachel believed herself to be straight, but then she met _her._ Quinn Fabray. The weird and intelligent girl full of cockiness and life. She made her feel complete and she finally thought she had found somebody to love, or more importantly, somebody to love her. They went out on dates for a while and took many huge steps into a relationship, but then Quinn announced something that shook Rachel to her core. Quinn wasn't human.

Quinn had told her that she was something called a "Timelord" from a planet called Gallifrey. A Timelord would travel through time and space to save planets and different species, spending their whole life free and exploring. Rachel wasn't scared though. She may have been shocked by the sudden confession, but it only just pulled her in more.

_"Come with me." Quinn mentioned with hope filling her eyes._  
_"Where?" Rachel asked with a nervous chuckle._  
_"Where ever you like."_

It wasn't what Rachel wanted. It was more than that. She wouldn't just see her name up on boards with stars one day, she would be amongst the real life stars in the sky with the woman she loved, right now. She would have the chance to shine along with the stars in the universe. She could abandon everything right this second and take off to live her happily ever after. So she said the one word that would change everything.

_"Yes!"_

* * *

Quinn was unbelievably happy. For one, she had found her true love. Secondly, she was going to be able to spend more time with her and she had finally shared her secret. Honesty filled their relationship now and she was free to be who she really was. That person was accepted by Rachel. Although, as soon as she had asked Rachel to come along with her, she had a nagging feeling in the pit of her stomach that was bugging her to no end. She remembered that her last companion, Santana, suffered incredibly. Santana had lost almost everything no thanks to her. Her family, her home, her friends... Her life. Quinn definitely didn't want anything like that to happen to Rachel. She would die before she were to let anything happen to Rachel.

So she made up her mind. She would rather know that her love was safe and happy than take her with her and watch her constantly be in danger and terrified. She couldn't let her come with her. She just couldn't. If she stayed behind in New York, she would be able to follow her dreams. If she came with her, she would have to run and be in constant danger. Quinn wouldn't be able to live with herself if she willingly allowed Rachel to be hurt.

* * *

Quinn couldn't face Rachel and tell her that she couldn't come with her, so she resorted to just writing a note. She knew it was a heartless thing to do, but she needed to break away now. She knew if she had that discussion, both of them would break down and Rachel would beg her not to leave and she knew she couldn't bare to see Rachel like that. She had to let her go as quickly and as easily as possible.

* * *

Rachel had come home to an easily apartment. She grew quite worried as she entered each room, calling Quinn's name, earning no response. Walking into the bedroom, she noticed a piece of paper lying on the bed. Rachel read it to herself as she gingerly sat down on the bed.

_My dear Rachel,_  
_I am so sorry. Please know that I love you with all of my heart and writing this letter is killing me inside. I know you've noticed that I'm not around while you're reading this and that's because I've left. I'm not coming back. I'm so sorry, but it's for the best. My heart has always and will always belong to you. I'm leaving because I don't want anything to happen to you. I will only just ruin what you are and what you can become. Where I go - it's dangerous. There's a reason why I travel alone. It's because I can't have blood on my hands. It would be a dream come true for me for you to travel with me Rachel, but it's not an option. To feel you being ripped away from me just makes me want to throw myself off of a cliff, but please, we both know that this is for the best. I want you to live. To be happy and safe. Not risk everything just because of me. You don't need to see the stars Rachel, you're one yourself. And everyone knows it. I love you._  
_Yours always, Quinn._

There was a waterfall of tears charging from Rachel's eyes. She just felt like she had been punched in the heart and then had it ripped out and stomped on. The woman she loved had left her. Now she felt like she had nothing. She was alone. Again.

* * *

About a month had passed and both girls felt dead inside. They had lost a piece of themselves. Rachel had stayed home from the school she was attending, NYADA, and cried in bed all day. She had managed to get out a few times, but she was reduced to a teary mess who could only manage to answer simple yes or no questions.

Quinn wasn't doing much better. She couldn't bear heading to a brand new planet because it would remind her of Rachel and the promise she made. She promised to show her new worlds, new stars, new skies. She just went back into the bedroom of her TARDIS and cried herself to sleep.

* * *

A week later, Quinn couldn't take it anymore. She felt like a magnet was pulling her back to Earth. Back to New York. Back to her. She tossed all of the ideas she had previously in the bin. She just had to see her again. She had to have her in her arms. She had to kiss her and then everything would be all right again.

So off she went, she set in the coordinates into her TARDIS and headed for New York City. Rachel's apartment.

* * *

Rachel came through the door of her apartment and flung her bag onto the floor, leaving the books she was carrying on the table that was near the door. She shuffled her way in and headed to the bedroom to grab some new clothes so she could shower. However, when she entered her room, she was awarded with the sight of Quinn holding a bouquet of roses. She stood there in shock as her jaw hit the ground.

Quinn watched Rachel gape at her and she took that opportunity to say a word that would hopefully be a window to a whole new life. "Hello."

Rachel ignored it and ran straight into her arms. Quinn happily parted them, dropping the flowers onto the bed as she accepted her love in an embracing and loving hug. "Oh my gosh, I've missed you so much." Rachel got out through the tears that were now falling from her eyes.  
"God, I missed you too." Quinn replied, holding the brunette girl tighter. "I'm so sorry I left. I'm so sorry."  
"Shh. That doesn't matter anymore. All that matters is that you're here, right here, right now."

They shared the hug for a few more minutes, which grew into them kissing. They both felt complete again now that they were both back with each other. Back in each other's arms again.

* * *

They were both currently lying together on their couch in the living room. Quinn spooning Rachel as they enjoyed the silence, only listening to their lover's breathing. Quinn decided to break the silence. "All of time and space. Everywhere and anywhere. Every star that ever was. Where do you want to start?"  
"But... But I thought you-"  
"I made a stupid mistake, babe," Quinn cut in, "but I don't want to make the same mistake again. I want you to- I _need_ you to come with me... But, only if you want to. You can say 'no' if you want to."  
"Of course I will silly!" The brunette screamed quite happily which earned a chuckle from the blonde.  
"Good. I love you you know. However dark it got, I'd turn around and there you'd be. If it's time to go, remember what you're leaving. Remember the best. You have always been the best of me."  
"I waited for you. You've been a part of my life for so long now and you've never let me down. Never. Even when I thought you had. You came back. You saved me. And I love you too."  
"Well, what are we waiting for then?" The blonde asked, pulling herself and Rachel up from their position on the sofa to stand on their feet. Without another word, the two flew out of the apartment and towards Quinn's TARDIS to travel. Together.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I admit, some of the lines within the last section weren't mine, but they were so beautiful. :P Please review and tell me what you think! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
